The Glade Runner
by Mannoodleguy76
Summary: In the Glade where there are no walls. They finished the maze, but no one was there to save them. They returned to the Glade and the walls closed behind them, forever. No more running, no more runners. They had to rebuild a whole new world inside the glade, with greenies still coming every month.
1. Safe and Sound

**I couldn't wait. I love this series to death, you don't? Go suck it, I love this. This will probably be updated frequently. This is in the Glade, no maze, no grievers, the people who died by Banishments, the Cliff, but not in the night when the doors stayed open are yeah, still dead. Sorry, Ben. Also, screw the game, Chuck is NOT dead. -cries- Also Gally's dead because he's a klunkhead.**

* * *

><p>Thomas was working with Chuck in the new Job replacing the Runner's since once solving the maze, they were back in the glade with no walls. Thomas was the Keeper of the Mechanics, working to fix up the homestead, and update it's leaning structure to a more advanced normal home for the gladers.<p>

"What's going on, shuck-face?" Minho asked walking into Homestead.

"Just doing my job, trying to fix this place up. Me and Chuck here just remodeled two rooms so far. It's hard job." Thomas replied not stopping his work.

"Anything I can do to help?" He offered, surprising him.

"Did you get stung? You're offering to do work?" Thomas said before they both laughed and he waved him inside.

"Well, we're almost done with this room we just need someone to hold the door in place while I install the hinges." The mechanic said before he got to work. The door was fixed way faster then before with Minho's help as Chuck finished up his part as Tom and the former Keeper of the Runners did.

"Alright. Three rooms, that's some good progress. I used to think this klunk for a home was awful, but shuck it. It turned out pretty okay. Whatever we were taken from, we made it better here." Thomas said admiring his work.

"Yeah, but I came in here because the girl, Teresa I think it was, wanted you." Minho explained before heading to Frypan's cooking station for lunch. Why did Teresa want Thomas during lunch hour? Thomas still went. She was waiting outside the door for the hospital owned by the med-jacks.

"Hey, Tommy." Teresa said smiling. She wasn't the greenie anymore because in solving the maze, every month a new female came up. So just everyone could possibly have some form of a romantic relationship. Thomas could telepathically speak with Teresa, so that was a plus.

"Hey, what's up?" Thomas said standing with his back to the wall and sitting against it.

"Well, I think it's pretty clear that I, like you." She said embarrassed and blushing, yet it seemed so strange to have time to just sit and talk after what they'd had to go through to keep the walls sealed.

"The same for you, I guess." He said before feeling his cheeks get hot and then probably was just as embarrassed as her.

"So, I just have been thinking about it and, was wondering if you felt the same," Teresa said a bit less embarrassed, "just wanted to get that off my chest."

"Wasn't anything to be scared or ashamed of. I'm the sexiest shank here." Thomas gloated before bursting into laughter.

"Stop it!" She said punching him in the shoulder, but he didn't feel it much.

"Come on, let's go get some of Frypan's hair." Thomas said before standing up and helping her up as they walked to the long table.

* * *

><p>Night. Time of the walls about to close.<p>

"I can't stop thinking about how we actually solved that griever-ridden place." Thomas said to Chuck in the Homestead. Now that there were rooms for everyone in the actually building of the Homestead. The tented area where Thomas and Chuck had been previously sleeping was turned into the area for the Mechanic's. They went to their separate rooms and Thomas took off his shirt and undershirt. He removed his pants and put on some shorts made by some idling gladers who had nothing else to do.

His door creaked open as he flashed his eyes to the door but it was just Alby passing by, at least it reminded him to close the thing. He climbed into bed and let the warmth of the blankets, mixed with the comfortable darkness of his shut eyes, creating the sleep that consumed him.

"Thomas, wake up!" Chuck said shaking him vigorously.

"Ugh, what?" Thomas said sitting up from his bed and grabbing his undershirt and slipping it on.

"The box is coming up. It's been a month." Chuck said excited.

"Wait, that means..." Thomas said before slamming his hands on his ears and as if on cue, the alarm blared signalling the arrival of a new glader. He slipped on his shoes and ran out to go meet the newcomer. All the other gladers ran out in the sleepwear to go meet the new girl.

Newt cut off some ivy and then ran it over to the box. It clanged loudly as it came to a stop. Alby and Newt opened one side of the box doors and Thomas threw down the ivy. Winston and Frypan went to met her.

"Gonna scare the klunk outta 'er. Hairy man and a butcher to met an amnesiac girl." Minho whispered as Thomas snickered holding the ivy rope and Minho and Chuck helped him as they gave the signal to hoist them up.

She was young, maybe 12 or 13, like a female Chuck. He looked at him and he was already gawking then Thomas nudged him. There's yours, bud." Minho and Thomas laughed as Chuck just blushed and held his arm. This was gonna be a bad month for 'ol Chucky until someone else got picked up for the future greenie.

* * *

><p><strong>if u dont like this book i'll rkt u m8 Hope you liked it. Hope you're not tearing your eyeballs out that I made another story. B) Deal with it.<strong>


	2. Heated Arguments

**Yep, frequently updated.**

* * *

><p>Chuck was handed off to the new girl by Newt because Chuck did that for about everyone instead of being a slopper. Thomas went back into the Homestead to put his regular clothes on. His long-sleeve t-shirt and pants. His stomach grumbled and then look at his watch. Breakfast time.<p>

He jogged over to the table as Frypan and his other chefs started serving up some delicious pancakes with homemade maple syrup. Thomas hand stopped withing his fork about three seconds in, and just about everyone else had too. After eating his breakfast he did a lap around the Glade just to stay fit and then headed over to the Homestead to continue his job.

"Hey, Chuck. Do you like working as a mechanic better than a slopper?" Thomas said before starting to break off the wood of the walls to replace.

"Slopping was probably easier, but it kinda felt like I was an outcast." Chuck replied with a hint of a doleful look but then quickly bounced back and started carrying out furniture. The job was repetitive, boring, painstaking, and painful. Constantly swinging his arms. Hammering in nails, hauling items, installing different appliances. Since all girls had been coming up, he didn't want to offer a girl to work with a hauling job. Or was he just being to nice? They could probably pull their own weight, so Thomas pushed the thought aside and continue the job. They almost finished the room too, would have been a record.

"Shuck it, this is hard work." Chuck said stopping to take a breath.

"Maybe you're just not ready for it, shank." Thomas said jokingly which made Chuck smirk. It was time for lunch like always after the long hours of working on a room. Frypan had grabbed the furniture and made a second table for eating with nailed end-tables, desks, and wood scraps. It was pretty solid compared the previously plastic picnic table that they sat at. All the girls fled the picnic table and then it just became a table depending on what gender you were.

"That's pretty sexist." Teresa said sitting next to him.

"Kicking all the girls out so you can bro it up." She said smiling.

"They willing left the first chance they got. Guess the fact that Winston butchers animals could be frightening." Thomas said as Winston hurtled a bit of slop from his food and he adeptly caught it in his mouth and gave a thumbs up.

"Maybe it's because you do that is why they left." Teresa said and then started to eat her food and so did Tommy.

Little after lunch Alby and Newt called all the Gladers to the center of the place. They said they were all gonna clean up the glade.

"You're gonna scrub it till all the dirt-" "And klunk." Alby added. "...And klunk, is outta this place! Alright now let's go!" Newt shouted before he ran off to the Slammer.

'_Tom, come to the place I first saw you in person. By the corner.' _No one other than Teresa thought to him. His head started to hurt as it always did, but as his headache lessened he ran towards the forest in the crowd not being noticed. He saw Teresa waiting there.

"You didn't wanna have to clean up?" He asked smiling.

"To shuck with that." She said awkwardly saying the gladers' terms.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Thomas said putting his hand her shoulder as they both sat down. They had a pretty good view of the glade. Everyone in a huge clamor trying to not have to work in the toilets. Thomas couldn't help but chuckle at it. Teresa put her head on his shoulder and he got goosebumps. They had confessed that they had a mutual feeling of love towards each other. But they hadn't really done anything past that.

"Thomas, you're so nervous I can hear your thoughts right now." Teresa whispered to him clearly getting tired and then yawned.

"That's pretty intruding." Thomas nervously said mortified of embarrassment. She laughed slightly. It was cute. Thomas turned to look at her and she lifted her head to look at him. They just sat there and slowly inched their heads towards each other. It felt like someone would interrupt but their lips touched together and they stayed like that for what felt like forever. They both slowly pulled back and Teresa seemed embarrassed, but Thomas was happy that it finally had.

"Does that make us, together?" She asked smiling as Thomas kissed her again.

_'Does that answer your question?' _He thought to her and Teresa returned her head onto his shoulder and then they both fell asleep. Thomas woke up with Teresa still next to him. A blanket was over them both and note was on it.

_You two look cute together._ _-Gladers_

"Shuck it. I'm gonna kill those shanks." Thomas muttered then slowly let Teresa lay down by the wall and checked his watch. He was missing work. Thomas broke into a full on sprint towards the Homestead, he'd hoped that Chuck was fine without him. He heard snickers and people pointed their fingers but he just ran faster until he made it into the Homestead. All the Keepers were helping work with Chuck in place of him as a mechanic. He was sweating, and everyone was making fun of him for sleeping with Teresa in a hidden spot. That was not a good thing to walk into.

They all just started at him until they all started walking.

"If the Maze was still hear I'd go jump off the cliff." He said before walking away because they clearly had the job ready.

"Whoa, stop it, stop it!" Someone yelled and then a bunch of other people started screaming where Teresa was. The keepers ran out and so did Chuck. Thomas ran as fast as humanly possible while thinking about Teresa, trying to contact her.

_Teresa._

_Teresa?_

_Teresa!_

_Teresa, what's going on! Are you okay?_

No response was given and then he ran even faster which he didn't know was possible. There was a huge crowd around something near where Teresa sat but Thomas couldn't slow him and ran directly into the crowd, most people avoided him but the unfortunate few in front got absolutely trampled and Thomas rolled right up to whatever was happening.

"Thomas-" He heard Teresa saw before she stopped, she got hit by something. Thomas looked up and saw Teresa stumbling back hold her face the person in front of her. It was someone he hadn't gotten to even know there name, but they were always interesting in what he was doing. They were fighting. The keepers ran in through the walkway Thomas had created and then they held back the girl. Thomas sprung up to go see if Teresa was fine, but she grabbed the knife from his back pocket, which did **not** feel okay and then she charged at the girl she was fight and nearly shanked the shank.

"Whoa! Someone grab the bloody luny!" Newt yelled as Thomas just grabbed her hand, the knife inches from her throat.

"Let go of me!" They both screamed kicking and trying to get free, the people in the crowd then started helping contain them and they took them to slammer until they could figure out what happened.

"Thomas, what the hell did your girlfriend eat?" Minho asked breathing heavily from having to hold back two enraged humans.

"I don't know what happened, I was at the Homestead when it happened. But Teresa got hit pretty hard in the face. The med-jacks should probably look at them both actually." Thomas said scratching his head.

"You're lucky the maze is closed, she would have had to be banished for trying to kill that girl." Alby muttered crossly, obviously not meant for him to be heard.

Thomas was about to walk to where the two girls had been taken, but then he turned around and tackled Alby right in his stomach and then started beating on his face. It took the other keepers with the help of the crowd to contain him too.

"The hell is wrong you and those girls! Keeper or not, you're going in the slammer too now! Christ." He said holding his face and going towards the med-jacks.

"I'm the Keeper of the Mechanics, I have a key to the slammer and _don't_ touch me." Thomas said storming off to the other side of the Glade to rest after what just happened. He was just gonna sit, he wouldn't sleeping for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA BOOOMB. Yeah, love the book. I don't care about anything. buh-bye<strong>


	3. Everything Happens to Me

**Yep, it's marathon. Or at least me posting a lot of chapters. Enjoy. c;**

* * *

><p>Thomas went to go eat lunch but everyone kept their distance. He just idled around not talking to anybody until it was time for everyone to go to sleep. He undressed and slipped on his shorts before flopping into bed. He didn't remember what his dream was. It didn't remember when he fell asleep. He didn't remember anything. Oh no.<p>

"Minho!" Thomas yelled running out into the hall with just his shorts on completely forgetting. Minho came out of his room just as prepared as him.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked.

"I- Don't remember..." Minho said his voice receding.

"Not again, are we only forgetting yesterday or is it happening all over again?" Thomas asked in a questioned matter.

_'Tom, help me! I don't know why but I'm in the jail.'_ Teresa called out in his mind.

"Okay, either gather everyone in the Glade or call a Gathering, I gotta go!" Thomas said slipping on his shoes and undershirt and dashing out the Homestead to the Slammer.

"Teresa?" He called out when nearing it.

"Right here!" She responded as he flipped the spare keys he kept in his shorts if they did have to evacuate at the last moment and opened it hugging her. He hadn't remember much but he did remember little things, like the kiss.

"You have a pretty nasty gash on your head you better get that fixed up." Thomas said concerned.

"I don't remember anything, but if I'm bleeding then something's up." Teresa said.

"Why, what happened?" He said slowly pulling her back trying to see if it had gotten stuck to her forehead with the blood.

"I, is this, I think I have your knife." She said slowly pulling out a sleek black knife with a rubber grip. He grabbed it and checked the bottom WIG was scratched there.

"How did you get it? Well, of course you don't remember, nobody does but what do you think happened?" Thomas asked tossing the knife in his hands.

"Get me out of here! Oh good, Tommy. You're here." A girl called out, she was in the cell next to Teresa. She had long blonde hair and was damaged as Teresa. She was smiling Thomas but glanced at Teresa and just glared.

"Um, have I met you...? About everyone here forgot what happened yesterday." Thomas said about to open the cell.

"Yeah, I'm Layla. I've been here for two weeks and I think you're the best of the keepers." Layla chirped before flashing a flirtatious smile.

"Okay, assuming you're not an insane sociopath who tried to kill every last shank here, I'm gonna let you out." He said before opening the door and she burst through enveloping him in a giant hug. She wasn't letting go so he forcefully opened her arms and pushed her back a bit to step out of the hug.

"Ooh, you're so strong." She said still with the flirtatious smile and attitude before skipping off. Thomas turned back to Teresa who looked like she was about to grab his knife and cut her throat.

"Okay, come on. I'm gonna go take you to the Med-Jacks' place." Thomas said before kissing her and lifting Teresa into his arms bridal style.

"I'm not paralyzed I can walk, put me down!" She said squirming and giggling until he put her down outside the doors.

"There's probably gonna be a Gathering so I gotta go back to the Homestead, okay?" Thomas said before jogging off to the Homestead where Minho was asking the gladers if they remembered anything.

"Are you sure you don't remember _anything_?" Minho said, interrogating an innocent person.

"Hey, lay off the shank." Thomas said before slipping his blue shirt on.

"Are you gonna call a Gathering, or are you gonna yell at more shanks 'till you end up making one of them klunk themselves!" He said smacking him in the back of the head and ducking under a sign Minho retaliated with and then grabbed his arm and pushed him against a wall choking him with his own arm.

"Call. The. Gathering." Thomas said dropping his arm and walking off to get some food before the meeting. Teresa was at the door of the makeshift hospital and ran over to go get some food with a bandage on her forehead.

"Hey, warrior." Thomas said smiling.

"Warrior? If I get to be warrior then you're runner." She said smiling and they both laughed as they ate the breakfast of turkey ham and turkey bacon.

"Still no pig for you, Thomas?"

"Shuck no. Blame Winston." Thomas said and he threw his food at him, but bacon isn't so aerodynamic and it dropped onto Teresa's plate.

Thomas finished his meal, did a lap around the Glade, and got to work around the Homestead, but it didn't last long because Minho finally called the Gathering.

"Well, as everybody knows we have no memory of yesterday. If we're still getting messed with by the Creators or WICKED or whatever the klunk these shanks are called, then it's only a matter of time before those walls open up and those bloody grievers start pouring back in here and we-"

"TOMMY!" Someone screamed and burst through the door. It was that Layla girl who seemed way too friendly.

"Uhh." Thomas mumbled before she leaped in the air five feet in the air and tackled him and the chair that was on the podium came crashing down and broke.

"Argh, get her off!" Thomas said holding his side that had just been forced down on a chair to the point it broke.

Newt sprinted over and pulled her off, everyone else just stared at the locked door that was just busted open.

"She's a bloody beast!" Newt said as she swung viciously hitting Newt repeatedly. At least she was off Thomas, so he sprung up and she elbowed him in the eye while she was swinging and cried out.

"I'm. Sorry..." She whispered before she ran out the door.

"Alright, Tommy. What's goin' on here? Girls are throwing themselves at you! She did a high jump about five feet in the bloody air and broke your chair into pieces." Newt yelled.

"Like a female Tarzan." Alby said.

"I don't know what's going on. Why does everything weird happen to me?" Thomas yelled and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, hope you enjoy your marathon. I'm probably going to re-disappear.<strong>


End file.
